Connected Past
by D.C Draco
Summary: Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee are two different people of the spectrum. But what if both lost that one person they cared most and that one person both shared a connection with them may connect them at Beacon. Suckish summary that may be updated along they way. A JaunexWeiss (White Moon)Fanfiction. Warning for OOCness
1. Prologue: Promise Me

**Hello everybody! This is DC Draco here with a new story for you! First off this is fic is my take on how Jaune should have been in RWBY not to dark and all but may be OOC and a little bit of OP if you can tell who his Master is.**

**Disclamier: All rights and reserves are own by their respective owners, this is a work of FanFiction. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum any other reference here and there belong to who owns them.**

**Now on to the Story...and on a side note this is a JaunexWeiss Fic**

* * *

**Prologue: Promise Me**

_Rain fell from the night sky as a man knelt to the ground cradling in his arms a woman slowly succumbing to an eternal sleep._

"_Promise me… To Live" She said with every ounce her life_

"_Promise me… To Love again" she said as she felt her life coming to a close_

"_Promise me Jaune… To smile again" with the last of her strength she forces her hand to grab his._

"_I Promise" was all he could reply when she felt limp in his arms a small smile on her face_

_Tears trickling down from his face as it flowed with the cry of heaven, he look up and screamed._

-0-

He woke up with a start gasping as he did, sweat rolling in his face, as his hand reach his face he felt fresh tears rolling. Recollecting his thoughts about his dream, his memory, his scar and her.

'_It's been a year since then'_ he thought as he headed towards a mirror looking towards his reflection his dark blue eyes scanning his face his blond hair was a mess from the rude awakening, a necklace with two gold bands hanging close together.

'_That's right today is the day I'm going to Beacon'_ he mused wiping away the tears from his face and decided to take a quick shower to start his day.

-0-

Inspecting himself one last time with the mirror if he has everything he needed, a pair of white iron gauntlets strap to his arm, a black hoodie covered by a white platemail and shoulder pads, blue denim jeans and a pair of greaves, Corcea Mors strap by his waist. He glace at a rectangular box at his table top. Grasping at the handle it began mecha-shifting into a blue metallic Bow, inspecting it with keen eyes and with a flick of his wrist it mecha-shifted again into a spear giving it a once over, satisfied he flick his wrist and it returned into a box, running his fingers on the words that etch itself in the surface of the weapon _'Wintersturm'_ a smile made it way his mouth before he tuck it behind his back in a special holster before exiting the room.

-0-

As the blond boy made his way down stairs he heard three familiar voices conversing one another as he reach the final steps he confirmed who the three were, a man in green suit with a cane/sword supporting him and amusing smirk in his face and a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

'Why do I have a bad feeling when Uncle Ozpin smiles like that' he thought as he made his way towards the group. Next to him was a blond with a roughish facial features, a scar under his left cheek and a full blown grin his red eyes burning with passion and mischief, his name was Davion Arc father of Jaune Arc and current head of the Arc Family. And finally a red headed man with charismatic features with worry written across his face his sharp angular glasses not hiding it along with a horizontal scar under his left eye he was the first person who notice the blond boy making his way towards them giving him a comforting smile.

"Slept well?" the red head ask

"Dreamt a past memory master nothing too much" the boy replied towards his master

"It's been a year since then hope you've fully recovered by now Jaune" Ozpin spoke up clearly knowing what he dreamt about which made Jaune flinch which was notice by the other three

"So son are you ready for your life at Beacon?" the other blond ask changing the subject which Jaune was thankful for

"Yeah dad, my all my stuff are pack in my room" Jaune replied

"Good I'll have one of the maids take care of it, your uncle here will take it to Beacon so you can go along now and say your goodbyes" his father said as he patted Professor Ozpin's shoulder for emphasis

"Well… if you say so" he replied as he wander towards the garden.

"Oh and Jaune?" his master spoke up

"Yes Master?"

"Please stop calling me that it's Uncle Negi now for you if not try Professor Springfield" the red head spoke with a gentle smile

"Okay Uncle Negi"

"When you finish your initiation in Beacon let's just say we got a surprise for you"

"And why do I get a bad feeling about this?" he raise and eye brow weary of the surprise

"You'll just have to wait and see" Ozpin said ending the conversation as Jaune shrug it off as he proceeds towards his original destination… the garden.

When he was out of ear shot the glint of mischief returned to their eyes excluding Negi who sighed in defeat

"So? What's the wager?" Jaune's father ask turning to Ozpin a smirk across his face mirrored by the white haired headmaster

-0-

The garden was in full bloom as flowers of different kinds open their beautiful petals in full display to the world. As Jaune walk along a stone path leading to the center there he spotted who he was looking for, a girl two years older than Jaune her silky blond hair waving with the breeze as she scan the field of flowers with her crimson eyes a pleasing aura emanating from her with warm serene grace, her name is Marie Arc elder sister to Jaune Arc.

"Hey sis" he began with a sheepish smile which the elder arc noticing she wasn't alone look towards the general area where the voice originated

"Is that you Jaune? Have come to say your goodbyes?" she ask not moving from her place leaning on a pillar

"Yeah, in a few hours I'm going to Beacon"

"Then at least give your sister a goodbye hug then" she said as she began moving accompanied by small tapping noises which the cane in her hand produces until she was near him she gestured for a hug and he complied, after a few silent moments they stare at one another Jaune looking at the eyes off her sister who's eyes had lost all its light and had been dull, full of darkness, and blind. He gritted his teeth as he recalled her accident five years ago.

"Jaune you shouldn't think about bad memories. Its bad luck you know that" she scolded as she step back making a worried look

"Sorry force of habit" he replied as he shrank at the look

"Now, now I know you're here to pick flowers also for _her_" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"You know sis sometimes you contradict yourself from time to time and I don't know if it's intentional or not" his voice held sarcasm in it yet it held also a pang of sadness his face showing mock hurt. She giggled as the heavy atmosphere around them vanish he too followed in her infectious laughter. After a few moments catching their breaths the Arc sibling began picking flowers. Moments later a beautiful bouquet was maid filled with tulips, daisies, and roses.

"All set?" the older of the two ask

"Yeah" he replied as he grab Marie's hand and guide her inside the manor.

-0-

As he made his way to the kitchen he saw another blond woman, her name was Rachel Arc making her way towards him, her hair now sporting streaks of white hair, and gentle smile as her deep blue eyes gaze towards her son, both arms tuck behind her back.

"Hey mom, I came to say goodbye" he announce as the matriarch of the family stop infront of him

"Aww. Look at my son a big boy now" she replied with a pinch in the cheek with one hand as the other still behind her back

"Come on mom I'm not a kid anymore" he argued gaining a small giggle from her elder sister

"Make sure you wear clean underwear, Brush your teeth every night…" her mother began nagging as Jaune sweatdrop from all this pampering "and most of all…"

"Mom come on I'm 18 years old now" he cut her off which Rachel was surprise seeing a blushing Jaune at his embarrassing predicament while her sister enjoy it fondly

"Don't do anything stupid" she finally said looking at her son with worried look

"Look mom I promise, I won't forget but the last one is kinda hard to keep for an Arc" he said as he staggered backwards preparing for a scolding but she only sighed

"I know it just that keep it to a minimum"

"I'll try my best not to get into trouble"

"Good here a parting gift from me" she said as with excitement as she revealed two silver gauntlets with retractable blades as well as a grey cloak that was neatly folded

"I'm speechless … its just … this is awesome mom thanks" he stammered finding the correct words as he saw the pair of gauntlets 'Twilight Luna' engrave in its blades.

"Come on lil' bro try it on" his sister insisted nudging him towards the weapons

"Okay" he replied glee leaking of his voice as he removes his old white gauntlets in place for the new ones. Fitting it perfectly in his arms, outstretching his arms outwards admiring the craftsmanship did to it.

"try flicking your wrist" Rachel instructed , he nodded and did what he was told and with a flick the blades unsheathed itself from the gauntlets with a gun barrel sticking out at the center of the blade, his eyes wander about the barrel being it their looking towards his mother.

"It's a compact three cylinder dust cannon, each cartridge can pack a punch rivalling that of a small cannon but with the added accuracy, thought I would advise you to use it only when encountering larger Grimm like a Nevermore or Deathstalker" she said as he inspected Twilight Luna before sheathing it again.

"And what about the cloak mom?" he ask inspecting the grey cloak its fitting loose enough to fit him while wearing both his black and orange hoodie along with his armor, the sleeves hiding his new trump card and the tail of the cloak reaching the heels of his greaves, the back has an embroiled symbol of the Arc Family, the double Crescent Moon.

"Oh it's just make you a little bit badass looking as the youth say it" she said

"Seriously Mom?" he ask which Rachel just replied with a shrug of her shoulders before giving him an air squeezing hug after a few moment she let go as Jaune began sucking air he had lost.

"Come on, father is waiting outside" Marie said as she smack her brother's back which Jaune writhe in pain with the force behind it despite that frail body of hers she could still pack a punch.

"Come on sis control your strength will ya, I might die before I actually get killed in Beacon" he complain with a wincing smile as he followed the giggling sister, putting on the cloak while doing so.

-0-

As he arrived at the manor's entrance lobby he was greeted by his uncles and father waiting for himeach one has a smile which held pride for him.

"Ready for your big day?" his father ask his gleeful grin shone bright along with his rough facial features his eye holding on to tears of joy

"Yeah dad I'll just visit _her_ grave then I'm off"

"Make me proud boy"

"I'll make sure of it"

"And when you come home introduce us to your new bride to be" Davion tease as he saw his son's cheeks fluster with embarrassment but his mischief stop when a cold hand grip his shoulder and a deathly aura emanating from behind.

"Mom's behind me isn't she?"

"Yep"

"I'm screwed right?"

"You'll live… somehow… one way or the other" Jaune said with mild hesitation at his father's predicament but he couldn't help but laugh at it also.

"Oh Honey what did I told you about that subject" Rachel was behind him each word filled with venom

"its okay mom I'll be fine" he reassured her

"I hope so" she replied still worried about her precious son

"Come now Rachel his a big boy now let him see the unseen horizon of youth, let him fell what was like being in Beacon, and the adventures you will make on your journey" Davion comforted his wife with a few exaggerated gesture here and there which Rachel laugh at the sight followed by both Negi and Ozpin with their own unique way.

'_They never get old_' Jaune muse at the sight of the adults that made out team DRGO plus uncle Negi excluding aunt Glyda who was busy at Beacon preparing for the ceremonies. His thoughts were cut short when a gentle hand grab his shoulders, looking back he saw Marie with the Bouquet of flowers they pick at the garden at her hand.

"I think it about time you leave now Jaune" she said with hint of sadness

"Don't worry sis I'll be back during the holidays"

"Yeah I know"

"Well then goodbye" he said with finality and resolution in his voice as he took one last look at the place he called home. Taking one last breath of the familiar scent of his home and family, with that in mind he proceeded out the door to a grand adventure.

-0-

Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the leading companies of Dust in all of Remnant, her pale complexion magnified by the sun, her white hair tied up into a side ponytail a decorative crow perch on top of her head, a faint scar across her left eye, her snow white dress complementing her figure. Her soft blue eyes stared down at the white marble slab grave marker, a white rose in hand.

"Moring big sis" she started.

"You know I'm going to Beacon today"

"I don't know if I'll fit but I'll try, after all I made a promise that I'll become stronger so that next time I come here I'll show you what I have become, a huntress you can be proud of so promise me please sis watch me" she declared with conviction in her eyes as single tear drop falling from it.

"Miss Schnee it about time we go to port" a butler announce cutting her off

"Thank you Hayate just one more moment if you please" she glace back at the butler requesting to stay a bit longer. He nodded and began preparing the limo for their departure.

"See you again sis" with that she place the rose infront of the marker and she left.

As the Schnee Limo was driving away from the cemetery they didn't notice a black Ducati EVO motorbike pass bye them it rider wearing a who's grey cloak flapping with the wind, his gentle blue eyes was shielded by a black sharp sunglasses, one hand held a bouquet of flowers.

-0-

Jaune arrive at the grave marker he was looking for, its white marble glistening with the sun, a rose at its base

'_So her lil sis came here_' he thought as he looks at the rose

"Hey there Snowflake, your resident tall, blond, and scraggly here" he began as he trailed his hand on the engrave name written on the slab a sad look on his face

"It's been a year now hasn't it?"

"I'm obviously doing fine, the teams still connected though, they miss you"

"It's just not right without you, you know especially when the money still likes monkeying around so much, heard a report of him stowing away in a ship heck he even smiled for the camera" he laugh at the memory

"She even miss you, last time I saw her she was taken away on an important program or something still she act kind of weird or as weird as its gonna get"

"There was one time when Master Negi was chase around…." He continued ranting different stories of different people they knew as each succeeding story he told tears began trickling down his face.

"Dang it, I wish you were here seeing everything, enjoying life but fate really is cruel taking something so important, he really is a sadist for doing this with or without reason" he said trying to stop the flowing tears. '_I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Why must it be that way_' an internal turmoil began in his head as the tears flow, blue eyes clouded by sadness, his body shivering, but as it came it stop. Breathing a heavy sigh, glancing at the grave stone, conviction settling in his body.

"But… that won't stop you right? Then it won't stop me also from moving forward maybe to a brighter future, to a happily ever after we are seeking" his eyes maybe bloodshot from the tears but hidden within is a resolve to move forward.

Placing down the bouquet of flowers next to the white rose, standing himself up he glace back at the rose and then to his bouquet, he smiled to himself and thought '_The white rose maybe simple but it's the thought of it being there counts_'. Turning around he took one last glace at the marble stone

_Rylai Schnee_

_XXXX-XXXX_

_A cherish Daughter. A caring Friend. A charismatic Leader. An honest Lover. An innocent Soul. And a fiery Huntress_

"See ya later Snowflake" he wave off as made his way towards the unknown future.

-0-

**Like it?Hate it? or Generally amuse by it? Share your thoughts and review and also I am in need of a Beta reader I've been rusty in my writing recently that I cant do that much, I also might need a cover for the story and I'm just an average when it comes to that too. So catch any reference in there?**

**also here is a deleted scene that gave me the most headache and debate within myself if to add it in or not for the lolz but decided against it. this scene happened after Jaune made is way from the garden to the living room**

Omake:

As he parted ways with his older sister he saw uncle Ozpin, and uncle Negi waiting for him by the main door of the household, the first sporting a amused smile, while the other held an apologetic face, before he could question them he as pinned from behind by his father muttering a quick apology for what he was about to do nodding his head towards Negi

"Sorry about this" he apologize before he chanted something

"Master what do you think you're doing?" Jaune ask frantically as he struggle against his father's hold

"Ras tel Maskir, Magister, O Three Black Books of the Covenant, Bind his Powers for Three Months" he chanted as magic power swirled around them and as he finish his chant three black rings formed around Jaune's shoulder and just as the surge of magic appeared it dissipated into nothingness. Then Jaune's father decided to let go of his son and huddle around the other two.

"Did it work?" Ozpin asked

"Truth be told that was anti-climactic, I was expecting like a poof or boom or something" Jaune Sr. confess

"Don't worry it should work perfectly…I think?" Negi said with slight doubt, as they discuss with the three of them ignoring a rather enrage and confuse Arc

"Will the three of you please explain to me what just happened!" he exclaimed looking at the three adults in front of him

"Oh! That? We just sealed away your Magic and Aura abilities for the whole first semester of classes" his father explained proudly infact

"How am I supposed to survive with my magic and aura gone pops!?"

"Calm down Jaune, Davion said only magic and aura your ki techniques should be fine" Ozpin explained with a bemused expression

"Besides as long as you can stay away from trouble you'll be fine" Negi continued seeing that the younger Arc had calmed down quite abit.

"Then let me test this out" he said turning towards the hall way devoid of people and obstructions, he tried focusing his aura around his feet but nothing came out, his magic next and nothing but when he tried his ki however he was able to make an instant movement without any glitch proving the point about what the three said

"So what am I supposed to do now?" with that question in the air, Davion had a wide grinned plastered across his face.

"Well now that you mentioned it…"

'_Oh boy I'm regretting it already'  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Starts at Beacon

**And I'm back for the another chapter for this story and hope you will like it not much development yet but its getting there**

**Also on another note expect the prologue to be updated sooner or later since i reread it, it felt really rush one way or another and pls share your thoughts also comments and critiques are welcomed **

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, any thing and everything in here is just a work of fanfiction and any refrence i might have put in knowingly and unknowingly belong to their respective owner.**

**So please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything Starts at Beacon**

'_You're not winning this one and I swear it to those above that up above that I will conquer you_' Jaune thought as a volley of lunch tried to escape from where they came from. '_Oh it's aunt Glynda_' he tried distracting his mind when an announcement cut off the reports of the holo-screen but was returned to the war that was his motion sickness and his will.

'_Dang it uncle Oz, I know you're watching this and enjoying it at the same time_' a growl came from his stomach trying to hold onto the sandwich he had for lunch

'_Come on Jaune you're an Arc for crying out loud, you trained with one of the most powerful people you know, you take down an A-class grimm on a weekly basis, and an S-class on a yearly basis, you're part of Team PRSJ(Perseus) an SS Team of prodigies and you can't even handle an upset stomach?!_' he convince himself that this was nothing compared to those achievements, which made his stomach a little bit calmer.

'_Except you haven't won this war now, have you?_' another voice rang out in his head when the rumble of his lunch returned with a vengeance

'_Dang it don't remind me_'

'_Let it go, let go…_' it tease with a sing song voice, his mind couldn't concentrate anymore as the grumbling stomach try to churn up all of what was in stored.

'_Screw it_' he internally raises the white flag of defeat and made a mad dash towards the nearest comfort room and giving his sandwich it freedom from his stomach.

'_And Vomit Boy was born_' he announce with mild annoyance as he continued to release his lunch

'_Dustplane-80, Jaune-0_' the other voice chalk up a score board with a victorious grin

'_Oh, Shut up_'

-0-

It's been a good five minutes after the plane had landed into Beacon's port when Jaune's stomach calmed down, looking at the ships interior he was sure he was the last one left seeing nobody around anymore.

'_Well time to go then_' he thought as he made his way out of the plane. As he step out of the plane he let himself feel the breeze of Beacon, the warm afternoon sun, and the distant echo of a dust explosion…

'_Wait. What?_' he look around for the source of the noise was, there it was just ahead of him where two people one was a young girl with black hair, a red cape and hood attach to her black gothic theme dress who was apologizing profusely towards the girl infront of her which Jaune immediately recognize as Weiss Schnee, Rylai's younger sibling and current heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, who's currently lecturing the poor lil red about something his ears couldn't pick up. As he walk up to them going to disperse the situation but was thankful for when another girl wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts, a leather bound book in hand, her long black hair is adorn by a black ribbon bow atop her head, cat like amber eyes stared at the two as she disperse the situation.

'_She looks familiar_' he thought as he scan through his memory and trying to put a name on her face, scratching his head messing his blond hair in the process when nothing came to mind. His thoughts were cut off when he notice a lying figure of lil red with Wiess and the cat girl was nowhere in sight.

'Just great Arc you've been here for five minutes and this happens must be the bloodline or something, maybe a curse?' he wonder as if every step his family took something stupid or crazy or a little of both happens. He sighs as he looks at the helpless girl lying on the pavement. '_Well might as make some friends to drag along for the ride_' he thought as he walk up towards the lying figure

"Hi, I'm Jaune" he introduce as he offered a hand, seeing the hand the girl returned it in kind by accepting it lifting herself up from the ground

"Ruby" she introduce herself as her silver eyes scanned Jaune from top to bottom an immediate recognition on her face as she stifled a laugh

"Aren't you the one who threw up on the ship?" Ruby questioned as she tried to hold down her laughter

"Ugh" he groaned at that

'_Oh boy, this is going to be a long day_' he though with mild annoyance shown in his face

-0-

"You know motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on" he tried defending himself from what happened at the Dustplane

"Sorry it's just that Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" she apologize

'Fine you want it that way then…' he thought as he prepared a counter

"Crater Face" he coughs it out with a mischievous smirk

"Hey that explosion was an accident" she blush in embarrassment

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He reintroduces himself

"Do they?" she asks awkwardly

"I don't know. Do you?" He ask her a charismatic smile across his face which made the little reaper blush a bright red.

"I—I ah…" she stammered trying to counter his little jab but sighed in defeat as her blush deepens covering her face with her hood

"You're good" she murmur earning a laughter from the blond knight which was infectious as she too giggled. As it died down an awkward silence envelop them

"So… I got this " Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose from behind her back impaling to the ground which Jaune flinch at the big scythe that the petit girl was carrying

"Is that a scythe?"

"Yep, it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" she said pride in her tone of voice as she chamber a round for emphasis

"Well you don't see that everyday" he said as he inspected the giant scythe/sniper it has a lot of moving parts which requires a lot of maintenance work put into it also the blade of the scythe as really well sharpened

"So what your weapon of choice?" she ask curiosity sparkle with in her eyes as she eyed Crocea Mors

"I got this, Crocea Mors" he said as he drew the sword as it gleam with the sun its white blade shone with elegance he also grab the sheath as it transformed into a shield the Arc family crest shown in it glory

"Crocea Mors been in the family for ten generations, the sword and shield is said to be forge from the bones of the legendary SS- class Grimm known as the Nightmare Draco during the early years of the Old War" he explain as Ruby was somewhat star struck by Crocea Mors

"What does it do?" she asks stars literally shown in her silver eyes

"It's just a Sword and a Shield, a family heirloom, an antique" he explained towards the weapon dork girl '_an antique with a few tricks up its sleeve that is_' he mentally added.

"Well, I like it. Not many people appreciate the classics these days" she said with honesty that's when she caught a glimpse of the gauntlets hidden behind the sleeves of his cloak

"Ohh… What's that?" she pointed at the Twilight Luna.

"You mean this?" he gestured his gauntlets, raising his arm as the hidden blades shown its self "This is Twilight Luna, a parting gift from my family"

"Wait… Is that a High Velocity Compact Railgun between the blades?" she eyed the barrel between the sword's blades.

"Wait. Did you just say Railgun?" he wanted to verify what he had heard as he also eyed the gun, Ruby nodded in confirmation her mouth was drooling at the sight of Twilight Luna

"Well there goes my trump card" he uttered in disdain that the cannon his mom told him was actually a freaking railgun. '_A railgun's recoil is going to hurt like hell if I don't anchor myself properly to the ground_'.

"Well don't worry, I think you could solve its enormous arm breaking recoil" she reassured the disdain looking knight

"Jeez Ruby you really know your pep talk" he replied sarcastically which made the girl sheepish

"Anyway do you know where we are now" she ask a little hesitant and tried to change the subject

"You tell me. I was following you." Jaune said as he gestured to his companion. Despite being the nephew of the headmaster of Beacon, he wasn't able to visit Beacon until now and he doesn't have a sense of direction when it comes to urban environment.

"Wait I was following you" she retorted as realization of being lost on campus on her first day dawn on her

"Seriously Ruby?" he asked his palm connected to his face as he groaned

"tee hee" was her only sheepish reply as she blush in embarrassment feeling like a lost child

'_A long day indeed_'

-0-

After a few minutes of searching high and low for the auditorium, they finally succeeded as the majestic old English building stood its ground against time imposing in its self a radiant aura of history. Inside students have gathered chatting amicably to one another. Jaune began scanning the area for a vacant spot when he notices a blond waving her hand in his general direction. Ruby notice this also and saw her sister, she wave back and turned to Jaune

"That's my sister Jaune so got to go, see ya" Ruby wave him off as she made a dash towards the blonde

"Great, now where am I going to find a quirky girl to talk to" he uttered to no one in particular before finding his own spot among the sea of students. After a few moments he finally had a spot to claim his own, near the stage at the center of the crowd. He tried closing his eye to allow himself to recall what happened today but before he could start his recollection a scream echoed near '_Here we go again_' he sigh as trouble had pop back up in the form of Weiss holding a pamphlet about Dust in front of Ruby waving at it. He grumbled '_Oh boy it Rylai all over again_' he glance back at them when he overheard him being called tall, blond, and scraggly, he nodded to himself '_Yep Rylai all over again_' but before he could tease the white haired heiress somebody cleared his/her throat to grab the students attention, it was the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin all in his green glory

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge…" He began his speech his eyes hollow and dead as his voice was off and disconnected. Jaune took notice of this and glace up and down the headmaster.

'_Looks like somebody didn't have their coffee this noon_' Jaune thought as he look at the headmaster a cane in one hand and his favourite mug was missing on the other hand, he glace at his assistant Professor Glynda A. Goodwitch with A as an Arc and not many people know this too. Her posture straight and elegant but her face showing signs of being apologetic towards the off world looking Prof. Ozpin. She notice Jaune was staring at her and mouthed that the coffee machine broke down. '_Sucks to be him right now_' he thought as the speech drew to a close as Prof Ozpin leaving Prof Goodwitch to announce that they were to stay at the ball room tonight and prepare for the Initiation early tomorrow morning. As soon as she said those words the students began trickling out of the auditorium, glancing back to where Weiss, Ruby and her sister was and notice they're still there commenting about how bleak the headmaster was, that's when Jaune decided to tease the young heiress a bit.

"You know I'm a natural blond" he interjected himself from the groups a goofy grin directing it towards Weiss who only groaned and facepalmed at the cheesy line before walking out.

"I know that was cheesy and all but I'll give that line 5 out of 10" he remark a mischievous smirk across his face as he saw the heiress walking away.

"I didn't know Vomit Boy could flirt?" the blond tease as she scanned Jaune from head to toe despite having a cloak and armor covering his whole body he couldn't help but cower behind those predatory eyes as if he was naked.

"Why do I feel so naked and scared?" he whimpered as he back away from the blond who was giving him a predatory look

"Yang stop starring" Ruby cut off the blond whose name was Yang

"Sorry sis couldn't help myself" she replied light heartedly

"Jeez Yang control yourself" Ruby scolded at her older sister's antics

"So.. I'm Jaune Arc, resident tall, blond and scraggly" he said using the term Weiss describe him, a charming smile grace his features a hand outstretch, his gentlemanly nature and charm made the sisters blush

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister" she accepted the handshake with her hand but gave an added strength in her grip but Jaune didn't even wince or flinch at the sudden pressure his hand had been given but continued to smile.

"Your stronger then you let on Yang" Jaune complimented her as they finish the shake

"You're not too shabby yourself, lady killer" Yang complimented back with an added wink

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys but I still have something to do like fill my stomach, and I've been running on low since I drop my sandwich down the drain. This is your resident Vomit Boy walking off" he bid farewell a small chuckle escaping his lips before walking towards the exit

"See ya around Jaune" Ruby wave at him who returned the gesture as he wave his hand not looking back. When he disappeared from the exit Yang turned towards her little sister.

"Well he sure was a unique guy" Yang commented as she stared the spot the young knight disappeared

"Unique is an understatement here Yang, I know you exerted more force in your shake but the guy didn't even flinch like it was just nothing" Ruby glace at her blond sister who gave sheepish look

"You notice that?"

"I'm sharper than you think sis"

"Aww my cute little sister is growing up, now give your big sister a hug"

"Don't! Yang!? No!"

-0-

After the ceremony a certain Snow Angel was pacing back and forth in one of the benches scattered around the campus, remembering her first day in Beacon had been the worst, an ever present scowl on her face.

' _She exploded five minutes after entering Beacon, FIVE freaking minutes come on who has that kind of luck, then the person responsible for the said explosion insulted her, she was literally beside her and yet she doesn't notice me, and when she notice me she even dared to become friends with her like nothing happened. But that wasn't the worst, oh no it was after the speech that made her fumed that blond knight that approach her, he tried to flirt with her with a very cheesy one liner… but that wasn't it even_' her thoughts stops as she remembered the blond knight, taking a deep breath she sigh releasing all the pent up stress, finally taking her sit at the bench. She decided to pull something from her pocket, a golden ring encrusted in it was a snow colored gem and engrave within the ring was her sisters name

"Sis you know I met someone whose atmosphere around him made me reminisce about you" she started talking to no one in particular "Though I doubt he knows about you, he was somewhat an idiot, he tried flirting with me with a cheesy line of being blond" her scowl slowly fading into a small smile that was barely visible. "He had that homely feeling just like you which piss me off somehow, but I controlled myself trying hard not to lash out at him for doing so" she look up at the sky as the sun started to set in to the horizon "It's getting dark out now talk to you later bye" she bid farewell as she hid the ring in her skirts pocket and began walking towards the general direction the ballroom.

Unbeknown to the young heiress, the tree behind the bench had a person there leaning down at the tree his blue eyes gleam as he look at the ring that dangle around his neck who had also a snow colored gem encrusted to it and his name engrave into it.

"You know eavesdropping a person is very rude you know" a new voice break his thoughts as he scanned the area when his eyes saw the distinct green suit and ever present cane and mug by his side.

"It's not eavesdropping when you didn't notice someone talking to herself and decided to lie down under a tree beside the bench said girl was sitting on, isn't that right Uncle Ozpin" he replied which made the man smirk at his response .

"Words, reason and knowledge are as dangerous as the weapons we armed ourselves with, you and Uncle Negi drilled that into my head if I recalled" Jaune quoted looking back at the ring

"She doesn't know who you are Jaune, you should tell sooner or later, or you might regret it" worried reign in his tone a rather rare tone within the headmaster

"I'll tell her when the time is right for now I need to move forward also" he state as he stood up and made his way towards the ballroom but stop.

"Hey uncle, do you know where the ballroom is?" Jaune asked as sheepish look on his face as he scratches his cheek which the white haired professor chuckled with mirth.

-0-

It was night time now the freshmen of Beacon had been finishing up and are all now in their night outfits. Ruby was writing a letter to her friends at Signal when she was interrupted by Yang plopping herself beside her

"It like a big slumber party" Yang announce with glee

"Yeah but I think dad won't agree about the boys though" Ruby said as she look at the shirtless buffs trying to impress any girl around them

"I know I do" Yang replied and purred as she look onto the boys each one well tone but then fits of giggles and laughter broke out trying to find the source all the laughter she began looking around when she saw Jaune walking, wearing a full body PJ with matching bunny slippers, striding toward he would lay for the night the air around him was saying 'Haters gonna hate' like he doesn't care what other people think of him, she tried to contain her laughter but couldn't hold it in and bellowed a giant laughter clutching her stomach in pain as she tried to breath in. Jaune notice the blond clutching herself in dear life and decided to approach her with that in mind the rest of the crowd jaw drop at the site sure looking at it sideways made the impression of funny but when you look at the blond with a tight overall PJ that cling to his well-toned and develop muscles in full front view, well it was screaming strip tease, as the cloth cling to the knights body, his abs outline by the blue cotton cloth, as each sway of the arm toned muscle stretch the fabric to its limits as it cling tightly. Yang was speechless heck she hardly holding to logic at the man infront of him, sure she felt that her fellow blond was tone but to think that this onsies amplified it tenfold, heck screw those topless guys, Jaune knew how to tease a girl alright without even trying

"Like what you see Yang?" he ask a teasing tone with mischievous smile as he presented himself

"Dang killer you know how to tease a girl with those things" she complimented as she took in the image, her cheeks beginning to burn at a Jaune without those pesky cloths making its way to her head

"Hey not my fault I only had this with me it's just that most of my real nightwear is in my luggage"

"Why don't you just go topless?" Yang ask trying to imagine a half-naked Jaune as a nose bleed began to trickle down, but young knight flinch as he glace at his back. It didn't go unnoticed by Ruby

"It's just that, I never really like going topless it's just not right for me" he reasoned as sweat trickling down his face, seeing that Yang wasn't biting it her predatory gaze held onto him

"Yang! Look at the time it's time to sleep now" Ruby interjected her sisters interrogation, pushing her back to their spots on the floor which Jaune was thankful for as he too walk towards his spot near a wall and a book shelf beside him was the black haired girl that help Ruby earlier this afternoon now wearing a yukata and an ever present book on one hand.

Making his presence known he slid down and leaned against the wall as he stared at the rest of the students. "What book are you reading?" Jaune ask directing his gaze to the one beside him which the girl only glance at him.

"It's about a man with two souls each one fighting for control" she explained not letting her sight wander beyond the words in the book.

"A man with two souls, Huh funny it feels I can associate that story to me"

"Oh and why is that?"

"It's a long story"

"And how long is it?"

"I don't know, a year maybe"

"So what's your name man with two souls?"

"It's Jaune. Jaune Arc, you?"

"Blake, Blake Bellandona"

"That's a cute name"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Jaune of the Legendary Team PRSJ"

"Likewise Blake of the Shadow of the White Fang"

"I 've quit the Fang a long time ago"

"And I'm just Jaune Arc now"

With that sleep fell before them as tomorrow's initiation will test them all to there limits

* * *

**Tadah! How did you Like it?Hate it? or Still amuse by it?**

**read and review, share your thoughts about this story don't worry i won't bite**

**and if your interested to be my Beta for this story pls PM cause i really am getting rusty lol**

**DC Draco rolling out **


	3. Initiates Launching

**Im still alive and kicking here! Haha! dang this chapter took long enough it was suppose to be posted on my Bday but stuff happened and I finally got around and posted it dang that was one uphill battle *breathing heavily* I need break... not**

**In other news I got two one-shots the I was writing along with this chapter and one of the reasons this took long second i got permission to... drum roll pls...i got permission to do oobidoobi's Paternal Message which was also another reason this took long again. In short i was doing four and more project durin that one month i wasn't able to post on Connecting Past.**

**Onward to the show**

* * *

Chapter 2:Initiates Launching...

_Dark clouds filled the sky, rain drops falling from the heavens as if the gods are crying at what lay below them, a man standing in front of a motionless body, his cloths in tatters a scorching burn scarring his back, blood covered his face, tears fell from his eyes mixing with the blood, his blue eyes devoid of emotion as he stared at the dead body of his partner, her eyes once filled with life gone to the void, her white hair stained with red from the blood, her blue hood and cape sported scorch marks and burns, her white dress ruined, but a small smile present in her face as if she was at peace, leaving her life without regret._

"_What's a Knight if he couldn't protect who was precious to him?" a taunt echoed out even with the heavy rain a woman clad in red fiery dress her orange glowing eyes glaring at the man. Silence was the only reply, the man unmoving his blank still fixed on the fallen body of his fiancé._

"_Don't worry boy I'll make sure you'll be meeting again sooner" she said with a sadistic tone as a ball of bright red flames gathered unto her open palm_

"_So long boy"_

-0-

Jaune woke up with a start as he jolt upwards sweating profusely, panting heavily. Keeping his bearings and awareness around him he notice that most of the students around were already gone, some still stayed in there sleeping bags while others had just began to stir whether they like it or not, he sat back at the floor as he laid his head near a wall.

'_Just a nightmare_' he assured himself giving a sigh of relief, as his gaze wandered around the hall and falling into a boy with black hair with a streak of pink in it, his magenta eyes groggily staying awake as a girl with short orange hair greeted him cheerfully and chatted rather hyperactively too. The scene made Jaune smile as he to remembered a certain ginger head during his time with Team PRSJ, '_Poor guy I know that feeling all too well_' he thought as he stood up and made his way towards the shower room to prepare for the challenge ahead.

Entering a now vacant cubicle, he turned on the shower and let the warm water drop and flow down his body, his thoughts drifting back to the nightmare he had, unconsciously reaching out towards his back and tracing his fingers around a large burn scar that covered most of his expose back. He slap himself as he cut his inner thoughts away from the past '_Jaune come on now concentrate you need to put your head in the game and don't mope around like that man it up_' he convince himself before leaving and changing into his combat gear.

Breakfast was uneventful to say the least as Jaune decided to eat somewhere a little bit peaceful with in the cafeteria placing himself at a corner table void of people, he began digging into his plate full of pancakes when two other people sat beside him, he glace at the newcomers and remembered that they were the ones back at the ballroom, the girl talking like no tomorrow as she inhaled her share of pancakes, overhearing tibits of the girls ranting about bribing the headmaster to be in the same team or something, in which Jaune just raised an eyebrow at the girls and met the gaze of the boy, and with that one glance both men knew what the other was thinking '_I feel you dude_', a small chuckle escape the knight's lips at the girls antics which made the girl in question stop mid-rant.

"Sorry it's just that you guys reminds me of my friends back in the day" he apologize as he inhaled deeply stopping his small fit of laughter "I'm Jaune by the way" he introduce an arm outstretch for a shake in which the magenta eyed teen of the two returned the gesture.

"Lie Ren and this is my childhood friend Nora" Ren introduce himself and the ginger haired girl beside him who was inhaling her stack of pancakes.

"You keep quite an interesting friend there Ren" Jaune commented an amuse smirk spread across his face

"Tell me about it"

"Don't worry I know that feeling all too well" with that they had affirmed there camaraderie and found something common between them: an overly hyper active eccentric ginger head childhood friend. While Nora quickly warmed-up to him when Jaune offered his share of pancakes, stating that those who gives her something sweet is a good guy on her list, in which the blonde could only smile at her statement.

When breakfast was done they part ways and Jaune decided to meet up with Ruby and Yang towards the locker rooms, with Ruby slightly chipper than usual this didn't go unnoticed by the two blondes as they arrive at the room they were greeted by rows filled with matching lockers, students busy either finding their assigned locker or preparing their respective weapons and doing a final check before the initiation could begin. As they began scanning for their respective numbers, spotting Yang's locker first only commenting at how empty it is except for Ember Cecilia and a tool box for its maintenance, then they reach Ruby's locker where Yang couldn't help herself and had to comment towards Ruby's livelier mood.

"Looks like somebody is much more chipper this morning" Yang stated as her little sister opened the locker door.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I'm going to let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby replied as she pulled out Crescent Rose currently in its compact mode into a hug and caressing it like it was a baby

"You know Ruby you really need to socialize more after all there's a saying goes 'Strangers are just friend you'd never met'" Jaune stated worried about the young reapers socializing skills

"Ugh…" She groaned stuffing up her beloved weapon back in to the locker "You know Jaune that statement sounded just like our dad, First what does meeting people has do with fighting and second I don't need friends I've got you guys and I drink milk" she stated the last part with pride puffing up her chest and crossing her arms below her developing asset which didn't go unnoticed by the male of the two blondes.

"Dang it Ruby!" he reacted as he blush a crimson hue at the last part, the other blond catching on to what he means while Ruby just look towards Jaune confuse at his sudden outburst, her silver eyes showing innocence at what she did.

"What did I do Jaune?" Ruby asked her eyes widen pulling out a very nice puppy eyes looking up towards the taller knight who only blush even more.

"Yeah Jaune what did she _do_?" he heard Yang teasing from behind clearly getting what his reaction was all about

"Ruby is still too young for that kind of talk and jokes and you know that Yang" he argued looking at the puppy eyed Ruby who really knows how to weaken any person's resolve with those kind of eyes.

"Aww, Come on even Yang gets it why can't I get! Come on Jaune tell what did I do?" Ruby was now too curious to stop but the knight didn't falter yet.

"Not until your old enough" he warned her trying to act more mature but Yang didn't want to stop the teasing just yet and leaned in towards the young huntress-to-be whispering something that Jaune couldn't hear, but the indication about what she was whispering about is clearly shown on Ruby's face as it begin to grow into a deep crimson color, '_I Hate you Xiao Long_' he thought sending a glare towards the blonde brawler, as the petit girl suddenly reach in for Crescent Rose, he back away slowly as she march forward her face now red as her cape, her weapon now transformed into a scythe ready to swing at him

"Jaune you PERVERT!" Ruby shouted as she swung Crescent Rose towards Jaune's neck, deciding that he can't stop her Jaune decided to use a quick step backwards infusing his step with ki rather than aura, as he successfully dodge the swing he unexpectedly bump into someone behind him, both trip and fell to the ground as the blonde knight caught a glimpse of white locks '_Seriously fate, this is how you torture me_' his surprise expression deadpanned as he took a position to cushion the owner of the white hairs fall with a loud thud they fell.

His head daze from the fall as he tried to regain his sight just then he felt something that his hand had grab during the stumble, he squeeze it '_soft yet why does it feel so lacking_' his eyes finally regained some sight that fell upon a rather flustered heiress and as his gaze slowly but surely looking towards his hand he mentally slap himself and curse '_Can't a guy like me get a break_' as he had accidentally grope Weiss's chest '_Dang it_'

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*WHACK*

*SHINK*

_Moments later…_

"Can I just have five minutes of peace and quiet" Jaune muttered under his breath as he hang on a wall a spear impaling his black hoodie, a hand print on each side of his cheek and a nasty lump over his head. After the fiasco he cause was over Ruby, Yang, and Weiss left him hanging, one was a blushing mess, the other a mischievous victory and finally the last of them was stomping of furiously while ranting of about a pervert and an idiot in so many different words like some tsundere only with more tsun then dere, he look around and spotted an all too familiar red head wearing bronze leather armor who was sheepishly smiling at him, he smiled back. "You know Pyrrha every time we meet you really like to put holes on my hoodie" his sheepish smile still there as the red head known as Pyrrha Nikos used her semblance to pull out her weapon of choice Milo setting free its captive.

"Sorry" she meekly said with apologetic eyes

"And there's your bad habit of saying sorry"

"Sorry"

"Seriously, if people could see you now they wouldn't think this is the four time champion of Mistral Tournament and the top student at Sanctum, as well as the athletic super star infront of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Cereal"

"Sorry"

"Will you stop apologizing already?"

"Sor-" she caught herself before apologizing again as she blush red in embarrassment which gave Jaune a hearty laugh as he patted the girls head.

"Come lets go initiation is about to start" he stated as he pulled Crocea Mors from his locker and equip Twilight Luna. His companion only nodded in response as she followed her blond companion towards the grounds above Emerald Forest.

-0-

"… With that being said the first person you make eye contact upon landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin announce non-chanticaly as he sip his now ever present mug of coffee as his golden eyes scanning each student.

*Shatter*

'_Did I just hear something break?_' Jaune thought to himself when he heard something breaking when he saw Ruby with kick puppy dog eyes, he instantly knew that it belong to her. "You okay Ruby?" He asked worried about his new found friend

"I'm not okay cause the first person I gonna meet would be my partner for the next four years here in Beacon" she said clearly wounded deep inside about the prospect of some unknown person being her partner.

"Oh…"he said as he glared back at the headmaster of Beacon "You're enjoying this, are you?" he ask the person in question but was ignored as he continued to explain the initiation.

"Once paired up you will head toward the northern end of the forest, you'll meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to kill or destroy it… or you will die" he look once over the students some nervous other confident and a blond clearly annoyed which he was amused "Once there you will find an ancient ruins containing relics, you and your partner must choose one of this relics and come back here. Protect the relic at all cost, you will be graded on the duration of the test but we will not intervene". He gave them a final look "Any questions?" a hand raise but he chose to ignore it, "Good now take your positions" with that each student present made pose in preparation as the mechanism under them began to clank to life and one by one students began to launch of the ground toward the forest below.

"Can't I just jump down professor?" Jaune asked annoyed at being ignored twice by the silver haired man, his question surprise both Ruby and Yang as they raise their eyebrows towards the knight

"As much as I like students showing off Mr. Arc, tradition states each student must be launch rather than they voluntarily jump from the cliff" he answered with a deadpanned expression as five more students were launch. Juane just shrug it off as Weiss and Pyrrha were launch.

"Why would you jump anyway?" Ruby asked incredulous at the person beside her

"A leap of faith isn't that bad once in a while" he said as he turned his back towards the forest, Nora, Ren and two other people were launch

"And what are you doing?" Ruby ask before Yang was launch, he was about to reply when he saw that Ruby to soon followed her sister in the air

"Number 3 of the things I want to say before dying, 'Jaune Arc, Launching'" he said as he too was launch towards the looming forest below. The green clad headmaster could only show an amuse smirk at his nephews antic as he watch the students disappear into the forest below.

"Jaune really acts childish sometimes" Glynda said as she tapped away at her scroll activating every surveillance cameras within the forest.

"He is _their_ son after all" he said the smirk not disappearing from his face as he brought his ever loyal mug to sip some coffee as he watch a yellow speck in the air hover above the forest canopy.

"I agree" she sighed as old memories flooded her, "On another note Prof Ozpin what did you use as relics this year?" Glyda ask and noted that the headmaster stiffened at the question and could feel his cold sweat dripping as he stayed silent, she then suddenly recalled something about her chess being borrowed the other day.

"Ozzy…" he twitch as he heard his nickname

"You don't happen to see my precious imported chess set anywhere, do you?" she could feel him whimpering under her calm yet dark gaze.

"The one with a cute little pony" that was it Prof Ozpin was reminded again on that day never ever mess with women especially women that came from the Arc family tree ever again for hell hath no fury like a women scorn and nothing can stop them between them and their precious cute ponies.

-0-

Yang was having the time of her life as she skid through the forest canopy with the help of her gauntlets Ember Cecilia giving her the momentum she need to stay above the forest tops, her grin was from ear to ear as the rush of excitement filled her entire body, she didn't notice a looming figure above her head until it cast a shadow over her.

"You know Yang you're wasting bullets with that kind of landing strategy" the man looming over her said as he propelled once more keeping in pace with the brawler. She was dumbstruck to say the least as she saw the looming figure to be owned by a grinning Jaune Arc as he kept pace with her without any aid of something to push himself in the air except his own two feet.

"How are you doing that?" she asks incredulous at the scene before her.

"Doing what?" he ask mischievously, "This?" he gestured towards his own two feet as he propelled again in time with Yang who fired Ember Cecilia downward to keep her afloat, "It's called: Falling… with Style" he announce as he went past her as he noted she was slowing down.

"That's it your mine Vomit Boy!" she shouted as his figure darted across the forest canopy, she made her way down towards the forest floor pushing herself from tree to tree for forward momentum and doing a barrel roll for a controlled landing before looking up, "Now where did that blond in shining armor go?"

-0-

Weiss was annoyed… wait scratch that… she was now furious at the event that had happened when she just entered Beacon Academy, first was the explosion that the Ruby girl cause… by accident, next was that annoying wannabe knight groping her... by accident, and this time around landing at the smack dab center of a beowolf pack numbering around fifteen with at most three alphas around by complete and utter accident, '_That's it those above me cursed me that everything bad happens by complete accident _' she thought as she draw Myrtenaster preparing for an unavoidable clash with the grimm. She inhaled deeply, as she release a heavy sigh and made a quick dash towards the nearest grimm she saw, and it too lunge towards her but before it could tackle the white haired heiress, she was able to side step mid charge and did a quick stab towards its main weakness, its heart. As it slump to the ground two more charge their way towards Weiss, but froze in a coffin of ice as two glyphs appeared below their feet, '_Three down twelve to-_' her thoughts were cut short when a black figure crash into her, launching her towards a tree, she gasp for air as the impact rattled her ribs and made her cough blood and saliva, her whole body screamed in pain as she slump to the ground, she was dazed, her vision was zoning in and out as she tried to glare at the feral grimm it's red eyes shine with bloodlust, a blood curdling howl echoed as it charge towards the slump figure of the heiress. '_Why am I so weak? Is this really am I destined to be, just another dead body in this maze of greenery and blood? No this can't be help me! Anybody help me!_' she thought as she closed her eyes as the jaws of death began to close in on her. A thought flash before her, a phrase burned into her memory, a part of her life that was buried deep within her, a name she would call out if troubled.

… _Just call my name and I'll magically appear… _

"SISTER HELP ME!" Weiss screamed with all her heart.

"Arc Sword Style, Execution Technique No. 5: Full Moon Guillotine"

The claws never came, the strike never hit as Weiss slowly opened her eyes she saw a woman, her white long hair flowing with the wind, calm blue eyes reflecting a protective anger, her blue cape flowing with the wind, a spear out stretch, for the first time in her life she thought she saw a ghost, a phantom of the past, her sister… Rylai Schnee, she blink and it was gone, it was just an image overlapping to the one she was seeing right now, a blonde knight, his sword outstretch in one hand and a shield hovering protectively over his body, calm blue turn to ocean blue yet the look still remained, a protective anger, glaring at the still bodies of the beowolves around them. He lowered his sword and made his way towards the injured Weiss ignoring the black bodies around them, Weiss was about to warn him but heard something dropping to the ground and rolling, she saw it the remaining beowolves head all twelve drop to the ground and their headless bodies soon after.

"You okay Snow Angel?" the blonde knight asked a worried smile shown on his face, the rays of light that escape the forest canopy illuminated him more as if an angel just descended, she recognized the face immediately, it was that perverted flirt from the armoury but the feeling she was getting was different, it was warm and fuzzy yet unknown.

"I think I broke a rib or two, and crack one" she replied wincing in pain in the process as she clasp her sides. He nodded as he began reaching for her side but was swatted by the heiress. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked a scowl on her face.

"Hold still I'm gonna try and heal your wounds" she debated it for a moment before she relax and allowed her saviour to touch her. He touch the area where her ribs were broken and the heiress stifled a gasp of pain as the blonde silently chanted under his breath as a white warm flash envelop them. She could feel it her ribs were mending; healing themselves in an instant the pain was dulled as if it was never there to begin with and as the light dissipated she felt herself revitalize. She sighed in relief as the pain had now vanish she look up towards the knight, a hand outstretch offering it to the heiress who accepted it with grace.

"T—Thank you umm… " she tried to remember his name but it was evading her as she tried to rack her brain for the memory

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." He introduce himself as he help her stand up. "And who might this Snow Angel that needed a knight?" he asked a little playfully but the kind and gentle Weiss before him soon turned to the cold hearted heiress at the question as she glared daggers towards her now and forever partner for the rest of her time in Beacon.

"It's Weiss Schnee, you dolt and make sure you remember it, be thankful I ignore the first time you said it and your off the hook the second time because you help me but a third I will personally castrate you!" She scolded an accusing finger pointing towards Jaune as he slowly back away a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" he said as he was cornered by a tree at the other end of the clearing they were in

"Good. Now let's get going" she turned around and started to walk away.

"Uh… Weiss north is that way" Jaune pointed at the opposite direction where the heiress is going a small smile reaching up his lips as his partner blush in embarrassment.

"I—I knew that" she stuttered her defence which made the blond laugh silently.

"Come on, knowing our luck we might be in trouble after a good five minutes of walking" he said as he walks beside Weiss.

"Are you jinxing us?" she queried looking at the person beside him who only shrug in response, Weiss decided to drop the subject as she match her partners walking pace.

_Five minutes later….._

"How in heavens name did we get up here!" Weiss exclaimed as loud as she could against the gushing wind as she held tight on a black feather belonging to a very annoyed Nevermore which was currently flying in the air roughly two thousand feet above ground.

"Don't blame me we were just walking a couple of seconds ago then 'poof' here we are clinging to a feather of a grimm for dear life" Jaune too was holding on to a black feather as he tried to get a glimpse of where they are and spotted a musty old ruins of an old castle of some sort looming over a hill. "Hey Weiss I think I see our objective!" he screamed at the huntress in training beside him as he tried to ignore the bellowing wind.

"And what do you suggest we do? Jump? Or have you forgotten that were on the back of one of the most ferocious grimm around?" Weiss reacted as she look down on the ground below before she recoiled back her gripping the feather more tightly than before.

"Take my hand" Jaune stretch out his hand as he said this a determined look on his eyes, and a confident smirk grace his lips, she wanted to argue but the confidence in his eyes made her trust the blonde knight as she took his hands and was pulled towards his body, guiding her arms around his well build torso, Weiss was beginning to blush a crimson hue at the contact and can feel the well-built muscles underneath his hoodie. "Hold on tight" he said as he made his way climbing up slowly but surely on top of the grimms head, this didn't go unnoticed by the big bird as it tried to shake away its impromptu passengers, doing barrel rolls and somersaults, screeching as it went. As each roll and flips the bird did Jaune was gripping more and more using every strength in his body not to let go as his lung began to lose oxygen as the heiress's grip intensified.

"Jaune I don't think this is a very good idea" she screamed as they made their way towards the Nevermore's chitin plated head.

"Don't worry if this works, you can punch me in the gut and scold me all you want" Jaune said as he tried to balance himself on top of the head as he flick his wrist Twilight Luna's blade unsheathed itself, '_Now let's see if this really work_' he thought as he stab through the oversize raven's neck, it screech in pain almost bursting the pairs ear drum in the process. '_I'm not done yet_' he thought as the gauntlet that was currently lodged in the Nevermore's neck began to hum to life a as it chambered a round its form began to glow a bright white, a small smile appear in his lips

"Hey Weiss, do you like your chicken fried or barbequed?" he jokingly asked his white haired companion.

"Fried! Why?" she asked as her ears returned to normal as the ringing died down.

"One fried Nevermore coming right up" he grinned widely as he pulled the trigger of Twilight Luna's High Velocity Compact Railgun, the powerful gun fired with blinding light, its power held true to its name as it instantly beheaded the Nevermore, Jaune bit his lips as he tried not to scream as his arm's bones rattle and break by the recoil, his muscles tear and his shoulder dislocated, its bright light blinded Weiss temporarily as she felt her human anchor rattle and shake from the weapons massive draw back. And it suddenly stops.

She could feel it, the rising and falling of his chest as he breath, every beat of his heart, and she could feel a blush surfacing her cheeks as she continued to cling to his well-built frame but all those thoughts were interrupted when she heard him chuckle nervously.

"Hey Weiss, got any good landing strategy in you?" he had a sheepish smile as he asked the heiress, at first she was confuse but everything began to click, they were currently roughly two thousand feet in the air, riding a headless and lifeless body of a Nevermore, and that they are about to fall. She just looks at her partner with deadpanned eyes.

"You didn't think this through?"

"Nope"

"And you have no idea of getting us down?"

"Nope"

"You're gonna owe me for this right?"

"A weeks' worth of coffee in the morning or do you prefer tea?"

"Black coffee, no milk and one sugar"

"Noted"

"…."

"…."

"So… when are we gonna fall?"

"Don't look at me ask that guy" Jaune pointed at the sky.

"Who? Monty?"

"No, not him, it's that person behind that non-existent wall that separates us from them"

"You mean the person in-charge of writing all this"

"Pretty much"

"…."

"…."

Silence con-

"WILL YOU MAKE US FALL ALREADY?" THEY SHOUTED IN UNISON.

Okay, okay relax I'm getting to that… and they fell towards the open clearing below. Happy now

"Thank you and KYA!" they screamed as gravity finally took hold of them.

-0-

"You think this is it?" Yang asked her partner as they reach a clearing with old ruins at the centre of it, her partner Blake who she had made eye contact with after a hair losing encounter with a pair of ursa, "Oh haha" she laugh sarcastically to no one in particular which made the golden eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" she ask a little unnerve by the sudden outburst of the brawler.

"I heard somebody saying a bad joke about losing hair" she said as she combs her wild blonde hair protectively. Her partner only shrugs it off as they headed towards the ruins.

The ruins wasn't that much remarkable as it stood in what's left in its glory days, granite pedestals formed a circle at the edge of the ruins, some were empty while others had chess pieces atop them.

"Chess pieces?" Blake inquired as she inspected a black king

"Some of them are missing, I guess were not the first ones here" Yang stated as she inspected an empty pedestal.

"So I guess we should pick one" Blake suggested as she eyed each and every remaining pieces while her partner fell in love in first sight by a golden knight.

"How about a cute little pony?" she asked holding the piece in one hand.

"Sure" Blake rolled her eyes at the eccentric behaviour of her partner as a small smile creep up to her lips as she walk towards the blonde.

"Well that was easy"

"It's not like this place is very hard to find" Blake said a matter-of-factly as they met at the center.

Just as they were to head out to return to Beacon Cliff they heard a squeaky scream that was growing louder by the second, looking around they saw a small dot looming on the horizon, said dot was getting bigger and bigger until they finally notice it was Ruby wailing frantically as she sailed through the air and crash into a tree not too far from the site.

"Did your sister just flew-" Blake's question was cut off when a roar cut through the forest followed by trees falling and a wailing Ursa was thrashing out and about in panic and with a loud boom and a flash of pink it fell dead, something pink rolling off it's back.

"Aww.. Its broken" Nora said as she inspected the now dead play thing she had acquired atop its head, a green clad man so joined her, panting and tired.

"Nora…Please don't do that agian" Ren muttered as he tried to regain some air into his system but a s soon as he tried to look at his childhood friend she had disappeared on top of the ursa and was now currently attracted to a white rook piece and she decided to choose it

"~~I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~~"She said in a sing song voice as she balance the fragile piece over her head.

"NORA"

"Coming Ren" she sang as she happily skips towards her childhood friend ignoring the other two before them.

"Did that girl ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked as her bow twitch in disbelief.

"I-" This time Yang was cut short of her reply as more trees began to collapse as Pyrrha dash out towards the clearing an ancient Deathstalker hot on her heels. Yang snaps as the scene before her was absolute chaos her lilac orbs blazed red her hair began to flare up "That's it everybody chill out for five seconds before any more craziness happens"

5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

"Um… Yang"

"I jinx it didn't I?"

"Yep" Blake affirmed as she pointed at the sky as a black headless bird descended along with two distinct screams, one was elegant and mature while the other was high pitch and girly.

The said dead bird thankfully crash down onto the ravaging oversize scorpion that had swatted away Pyrrha before being crush to death by the Nevermore's lifeless body. Blake, Yang and the rest reactively wince at the destruction the falling entity cause a splatter over grown bug all over a decent size crater, blood and gore littered around the site. As the smoke began to clear they could here coughs and wheezing as two silhouettes appear one was female and the other was male each one was supporting the other.

"That wasn't one of the best landing strategies I've had but it did fine" the female of the two spoke first they quickly recognize it belonging to a certain ice hearted heiress they just knew.

"Let me get this straight, the landing strategy was basically hold onto the falling grimm and hope it cushions our fall and as an added measure you place me between the grimm and you" the male voice explained with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Hey I drew a glyph under us" Weiss defend.

They continued to argue as the dust and smoke cleared the damage they dealt was jawdropping to say the least, a headless Nevermore had flatten the Ancient Deathstalker to death, its chitin plates lay scatter along with other blood and gore and there stood Jaune and Weiss arguing like no one care in the whole Remnant about what they just did killing two high level grimm in one fell swoop thought one was arguably just collateral from the fall. The people around where in different a state of shock and awe, Nora was jealous as they had a chance to ride a black birdie, Ren was speechless, Blake's bow was twitching at how casual they are as if nothing had happened, Ruby was awestruck at their ability of taking down two grimm and act like it was nothing as the two continued to argue, Pyrrha was amaze at her old friend at his accomplishment and finally Yang was waiting for the right moment to strike the two with a witty comment a grin made its way her lips as she continued to watch the two bicker and then.

_*SLAP* _

"That's for not thinking that through"

*PUNCH*

"That's for what you said earlier" Weiss scolded her partner as he was currently cringing in pain then she lightly peck his cheek which made him wide eyed and a small blush collared his cheeks.

"And that's for everything else" she whispered as she look away color creeping into her cheeks. This was the chance Yang was looking for.

"GET A ROOM!" Yang shouted as she made the pair aware of their surroundings, they were suddenly snap out of their own world as they slowly turned their heads towards Yang's voice and the gather mess that was soon would called their group of friends in different states of a blushing mess at the spectacle they had witness. Weiss and Jaune had only one comeback for all that.

"XIAO LONG!"

-0-

After everything that had happened during the final phases of the initiation they decided to head back together encountering little to no grimm at all as they made their way to Beacon which they were thankful for after all during their trip back Weiss was once again scolding the knight about what happened and the stupidity he did which surprisingly didn't attract too many grimm given the fact that she was screaming and fuming for the most parts.

"**R**uby Rose, **P**yrrha Nikos, Lie **R**en, **N**ora Valkyrie" Prof Ozpin called their names as each one presented themselves on stage as they stood with pride. "The four of you retrieve the white rook pieces and will be known as Team RPRN (Reaper)(AN: got nothing but this as there team name so suck it up). Led by Ruby Rose", the announcement of her name made Ruby speechless and overjoyed at the same time as she was congratulated by her partner Pyrrha for being RPRN Leader as they made way for the other team.

"**J**aune Arc, **W**eiss Schnee, **B**lake Bellandona, and **Y**ang Xiao Long" Ozpin called out the last students as they made their way in front of the stage heads held high in accomplishment for passing the initiation with flying colors. "The four of you retrieve the White Knight pieces and will be known as Team JWBY (Jubilee), Led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin's voice echoed through the hall as he announce their leader, said leader was shock and speechless as his partner elbowed him as congratulations and look away in a huff.

"Me? Leader?" He asked still baffled by the announcement of being Team JWBY's leader.

"You'll do great things Mr Arc" Ozpin calmly said as Prof Goodwitch ushered them a small smile creep up to his lips as he brought up his favourite cup of coffee. He cleared his throat as he directed his gaze towards the gathered students in the hall. "And now as of recent events Beacon Academy is currently understaffed so today and for the years to come I have hired three new teachers to guide you to becoming hunters of tomorrow." He announce as murmur echoed about these new staff that would be training them.

"Here they are please enter: Prof Davion Knight Arc, Prof Rachel Arc, and Prof Negi Springfield" he gestured towards the giant double doors as it opened revealing three people, one was Jaune's father who was fully armoured paladin his helm tuck under his arm a large claymore behind him his wild blonde hair was ruffled and unkempt a large grin played out on his roguish features his blazing red eyes was filled with glee and mischief, the other was Jaune's mother wearing an elegant white dress a silver chess plate as the only thing protecting her, a katana strap beside her long blonde hair swaying with elegance, a calm smile on her face as her ocean blue eyes displayed joy of seeing her son again, and the final member of the three was Jaune's master wearing a green suit with red tie, his red mid length hair was tied into a short ponytail, his charming smile that can make girls melt in full display as many female students were fainting left and right, as his harem king qualities shine.

Jaune was shock for the umpteenth time that day and just promptly fainted. _'Can't a guy like me get a break this days'_ where his last thoughts as unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

AN: Now for a game of name that reference... name any if all reference scattered around here on this chapter and tell me where it came from

and like i said on the top AN i will be posting two different one-shots with in this days to come I'll just tease you on the titles here

Setting Moon and Melting Snow along with Weiss's Bad Dream of Crack Pairs and also a new multi chapter titled Paternal Message by oobidoobi on DeviantArt

so this is DC Draco rolling out...Peace!


End file.
